


The Youngest Black

by spiderdust



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderdust/pseuds/spiderdust
Summary: Voldemort never existed. How does that change things?***Follows the life of Elena Black, the youngest child of Sirius Black, as she navigates her way through Hogwarts.
Kudos: 1





	The Youngest Black

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is simply a list of Elena's family. It's big and slightly confusing so if you have any questions, don't hesitate to write them down in the comments and I'll try and reply as quickly as I can :)
> 
> If you want to skip this chapter if you want to and use it later to remind yourself who is who then that's fine but I would recommend you read it at least once before you start reading the actual story.
> 
> ***
> 
> I'm not putting faces to everyone - the actors who played the characters in the film will stay for all of the canon characters but for most of my OCs, you can imagine whoever you want. 
> 
> Elena's looks like this picture for me but, again, you can imagine her how you'd like to. Just copy the link and paste it into the search bar.
> 
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Ffavim.com%2Fgrey%2Beyes%2F&psig=AOvVaw00PvUJtWckzm7J1SkfUc7o&ust=1608683638891000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CAIQjRxqFwoTCJDMv_W54O0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD
> 
> ***
> 
> Many thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rundown of the different families, birthdays, ages, friendship groups etc etc

Note 1 - If someone does not have a middle name, I couldn't find it. (Sirius's children don't have middle names because all purebloods have middle names and Sirius wanted to be defiant. Soooo, they don't have middle names)

Note 2 - I did not count Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa as Elena's Cousins because that would just get messy but instead, I've put their kids down as her cousins (Nymphadora, Draco and Carina)

Note 3 - Peter Pettigrew was never apart of the Marauders. Instead, Frank Longbottom was.

**Elena Black's family:**

  * Immediate Family:



Dad - Sirius Black, born 3rd November 1959

Mum - Marlene Black, born 1st August 1960

Brothers - Ranked by Age

1) Cameron Black, born 11th August 1978 - 5 years older than Elena

2) Aaron Black, born 1st December 1979 - 4 years older than Elena

3) Edward Black, born 29th November 1980 - 3 years older than Elena

  * Family Friends (Kids) - Ranked by Age



1) Harry James Potter - born 31st July 1980

2) Neville Frank Longbottom - born 31st July 1980

3) Danielle Mary Lupin - born 30th September 1980

4) Timothy Remus Lupin - born 30th September 1980

5) Luna Lovegood - born 13th February 1981

6) Luke Fleamont Potter - born 16th April 1982

7) Cosmos Lovegood - born 25th June 1982

8) Katherine Hope Lupin - born 1st October 1983

9) Diana Alice Longbottom - 30th December 1983

10) Heather Lily Potter - born 5th January 1984

11) + The Weasleys

  * Family Friends (Adults) - Ranked by Age



1) Frank Longbottom - born 14th September 1959

2) Mary Lupin - born 16th September 1959

3) Lily Potter - born 30th January 1960

4) Remus Lupin - born 10th March 1960

5) James Potter - born 27th March 1960

6) Alice Longbottom - born 14th August 1960

7) + The Weasleys

8) + The Lovegoods

  * Uncle + Aunt - Ranked by Age



1) Regulus Arcturus Black - born December 2nd 1961

2) Emma Black - born February 19th 1962

  * Cousins - Ranked by Age



1) Nymphadora Tonks - born 27th April 1973

2) Carina Bellatrix Lestrange - 3rd May 1978

3) Draco Lucius Malfoy - 5th June 1980

4) Archer Regulus Black - 20th October 1980

5) Ophelia Emma Black - 1st January 1982

* * *

Note - This story starts when Elena starts Hogwarts (1995) so all the ages are set as such. 

**Family Groups: **

  * (Sirus) Black Family - In No Particular Order



1) Sirus Orien Black - Age: 35

2) Marlene Black (nee. McKinnon) - Age: 35

3) Cameron Black - Age: 17 (7th Year)

4) Aaron Black - Age: 15 (5th Year)

5) Edward Black - Age: 14 (4th Year)

6) Elena Black - Age: 11 (1st Year)

  * Potter Family - In No Particular Order



1) James Fleamont Potter - Age: 35

2) Lily Potter (nee. Evans) - Age: 35

3) Harry James Potter - Age: 15 (5th Year)

4) Luke Fleamont Potter - Age: 13 (3rd Year)

5) Heather Lily Potter - Age: 11 (1st Year)

  * Lupin Family - In No Particular Order



1) Remus John Lupin - Age: 35

2) Mary Lupin (nee. Macdonald) - Age: 35

3) Danielle Mary Lupin - Age: 14 ~Twin~ (4th Year)

4) Timothy Remus Lupin - Age: 14 ~Twin~ (4th Year)

5) Katherine Hope Lupin - Age: 11 (1st Year)

  * Longbottom Family - In No Particular Order



1) Frank Longbottom - Age: 35

2) Alice Longbottom (nee. Fortescue) - Age: 35

3) Neville Frank Longbottom - Age: 15 (5th Year)

4) Diana Alice Longbottom - Age: 11 (1st Year)

  * Weasley Family - In No Particular Order



1) Arthur Weasley - Age: 45

2) Molly Weasley (nee. Prewett) - Age: 45

3) Bill Arthur Weasley - Age: 25

4) Charlie Weasley - Age: 23

5) Percy Ignatius Weasley - Age: 19

6) Fred Gideon Weasley - Age: 17 (7th Year)

7) George Fabien Weasley - Age: 17 (7th Year)

8) Ron Bilius Weasley- Age: 15 (5th Year)

9) Ginny Molly Weasley - Age: 14 (4th Year)

  * (Regulus) Black Family - In No Particular Order



1) Regulus Arcturus Black - Age: 34

2) Emma Black (nee. Vanity) - Age: 34

3) Archer Regulus Black - Age: 14 (4th Year)

4) Ophelia Emma Black - Age: 13 (3rd Year)

  * Tonks Family - In No Particular Order



1) Ted Tonks - Age: 42

2) Andromeda Tonks (nee. Black) - Age: 42

3) Nymphadora Tonks - Age: 22

  * Lovegood Family - In No Particular Order



1) Xenophilius Lovegood - Age: 35

2) Pandora Lovegood (nee. unknown) - Age: 35

3) Luna Lovegood - Age: 14 (4th Year)

4) Cosmos Lovegood - Age: 13 (3rd Year)

  * Lestrange Family - In No Particular Order



1) Rodolphus Lestrange - Age: 43

2) Bellatrix Lestrange (nee. Black) - Age:44

3) Carina Bellatrix Lestrange - Age: 17 (7th Year)

  * Malfoy Family - In No Particular Order



1) Lucius Abraxus Malfoy - Age: 41

2) Narcissa Malfoy (nee. Black) - Age: 40

3) Draco Malfoy - Age: 15 (5th Year)

  * Granger Family - In No Particular Order



1) Mr Granger - Age: 36

2) Mrs Granger - Age: 37

3) Hermione Granger - Age: 15 (5th Year)

* * *

** Hogwarts Houses: **

  * Gryffindor - Oldest to Youngest:



1) Aaron Black

2) Hermione Granger

3) Ron Weasley

4) Harry Potter

5) Ginny Weasley

6) Katherine Lupin

7) Elena Black

8) Diana Longbottom

9) Heather Potter

  * Slytherin - Oldest to Youngest



1) Carina Lestrange

2) Draco Malfoy 

3) Edward Black (Sirius)

4) Ophelia Black (Regulus)

  * Ravenclaw - Oldest to Youngest



1) Fred Weasley

2) George Weasley

3) Cameron Black (Sirius)

4) Danielle Lupin

5) Archer Black (Regulus)

6) Luna Lovegood

  * Hufflepuff - Oldest to Youngest



1) Neville Longbottom

2) Timothy Lupin

3) Luke Potter

4) Cosmos Lovegood

* * *

**Friendship Groups:**

(Everyone is basically friends with everyone but this is to narrow it down to the main groups. -People the same age tend to stick together because they have their classes together-. Please keep in mind that everyone here, except Hermione, grew up together. There will be other people in the friendship groups who are not part of the family so they are not mentioned - for example, Micheal Corner.)

  * Elena Black



Diana Longbottom

Katherine Lupin

Heather Potter

  * Harry Potter



Hermione Granger

Ron Weasley

Aaron Black

Neville Longbottom

Draco Malfoy

  * Cameron Black



Fred Weasley

George Weasley

Carina Lestrange

  * Cosmos Lovegood



Luke Potter

Ophelia Black

  * Ginny Weasley



Luna Lovegood

Danielle Lupin

Timothy Lupin

Edward Black

Archer Black

* * *

Notes (These are not necessarily needed to read the story but **may** explain some things later on. I will probably add more as the story progresses so make sure to check back every so often):

  * Bellatrix only had a child because she was required to. She did not care what gender as she did not care whether or not the Lestrange family name went on. She does love her daughter but never necessarily wanted her.
  * Voldemort never happened so a lot of things will be different from the books - For example, Bellatrix looks down on muggles and muggleborns but does not despise them as she did in the books. This is because she never met Voldemort and because there are some muggleborns she has to hang around a lot (Lily and Hermione) so her distaste for them mellowed out. She's still a biatch tho. Just - a nicer biatch.



* * *


End file.
